She Chose His Side
by 6YamiMarik6Lover6
Summary: It's not much different than the original episode when Ishizu and Kaiba were dueling. But this time there is someone who chooses to be on YamiMarik's side. And nobody, especially YamiYugi seems able to believe or accept it. Rated K for shouting and cussing. Possible OC x YamiMarik later on?


**A/N: ****_Sasha is me_****. Although around the interwebs I tend to go by the name 'Rinda'. But I just feel so silly and uncomfortable to use my internet-nick in fiction so I've decided when I use myself in fanfiction I will have adopted the name Sasha.**

**This was a dream that I had about 5 years ago. I submitted something similar to my DeviantART 3 years ago but decided I wanted to try if I could do a better job on the writing than in the one I have submitted to DeviantART**

**It's not much different than what happened in the anime except that there's somebody by his side now.**

**Disclaimer: **I do _not _own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of the characters involved _**apart from Sasha**_. All of the other characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi

* * *

Battle City. High in the sky on the Zeppelin.

The duel between Ishizu Ishtar and Seto Kaiba was about to begin. Sasha was late, she got lost on the large airship because she didn't know her way around. A bit panicking, she ran through some hallways, looking in every room to see if YamiMarik would be there but she couldn't find him and the rooms looked all very much the same. At that point, she was quite sure that by now he must've already in the Duel Arena watching the duel if it had already started.

After a while, she finally found the hallway that lead to the elevator that lead to the Duel Platform Seto Kaiba was standing on, impatiently waiting for his opponent to arrive. Upon walking towards the Duel Platform, she heard him say with a superior undertone in his voice "I guess the eight duelist has finally come to their senses that there is no way to win from me." Sasha looked around for Ishizu but her eyes didn't find her and before she could turn around to see who was bypassing her, Ishizu walked right past her. She took her place on the other side of the duel platform, and while doing so, she threw a mean glare at YamiMarik.

It speaks for itself that Sasha didn't like it and in her turn she threw a mean glare back at Ishizu. But nobody saw it because everyone was too busy paying attention to Seto Kaiba and Ishizu.

Sasha then looked over at YamiMarik, and couldn't keep her lips from curling up into the most brightest smile. YamiMarik knew she was there, but he wasted no time nor effort on her to give a glance back because he didn't care. This wasn't anything new to Sasha but she didn't mind it much anyway. She walked over to him and happily stood by his side. Especially Tea and Yami were having a very surprised look on their faces. Joey looked suspicious at her and Sasha suspected that he didn't liked her. Ishizu, too, looked at Sasha for a moment, also having the same despising and distrusting look in her eyes as Joey. Sasha didn't care because she was where she wanted to be, right next to YamiMarik's side and that was the only thing that mattered.

"So you still decided to duel me?" Kaiba asked.

"I have come here to save my brother from the evil and darkness that is controlling his body" She said as she looked down at YamiMarik. Sasha growled, but only loud enough for YamiMarik to hear. As to where YamiMarik didn't do much of a thing, other than folding his arms, closing his eyes and smirked amused. Whether that was from Sasha's reaction to Ishizu, Ishizu's comment on himself, or both, Sasha couldn't tell.

"One Ishtar is bad enough, who needs two?" Sasha narrowed her eyes while she looked over at Joey._ 'Shut up'_ Sasha thought to herself, _'You don't know anything about him'_ she finished her thoughts that floated in the back of her mind. Infuriated by Joey's words, she struggled for a bit to stay calm and collected but managed to keep herself in control only because YamiMarik himself remained calm and his presence soothed her.

Then the duel began, shortly after that, YamiMarik's other, lighter half appeared, pleading and asking Ishizu for help. It bothered YamiMarik and he growled. "There is only room enough for me." He stated as he took his rod in his hands and banished Malik even further into The Shadowrealm. "No, what have you done to me?" He cried out as he was locked into some kind of triangle. To Ishizu, it must've felt as if somebody had stabbed her right through her heart. It hurted Sasha more than a fair amount as well. More than she would ever be willing to admit, but she tried not to care. She reminded herself that the most important person was YamiMarik and that as long as he was fine, all would be fine in her world.

Sasha noticed that for a while, YamiYugi had been staring at her. He still had this perplexity reflection in his eyes, as if he was confused about something. He couldn't accept or believe that there was someone who stood on YamiMarik's side. He decided that the best thing he should do was to try and reason with Sasha. After all, no one belonged on YamiMarik's side. He was evil. He needed to be eliminated. YamiYugi was sure YamiMarik had manipulated her into doing things for him, using her to do his dirty work for him. The poor girl probably didn't know what she had gotten herself into. He opened his mouth and said "You know, you don't have to be on his side if you don't want to." YamiYugi tried to make her see that there were other possibilities than to stay with someone like YamiMarik.

Sasha took a deep breath and sighed, then she responded with "Of course I don't have to be, but I want to." She might have sounded a bit cocky and so sure of herself. But she was always easily annoyed when one would assume all the bad stuff about YamiMarik and refused to see the good. And that others always tried to decide for her that it was better to stay away from him as far as possible. It wasn't what she wanted and she hated how not even a single soul seemed to understand that she just liked to be around him. YamiYugi blinked at the reply Sasha had given. He was even more lost in confusion than before he had opened his mouth. Then his attention went back towards the duel.

But he couldn't shake this uncomfortable, worrisome feeling that he experienced. This girl could be in danger for all he knew. He needed to do something. He had made up his mind. He wasn't just going to stand there and watch YamiMarik manipulate his victim even more. He opened his mouth again in attempt to persuade her into leaving YamiMarik. He said "You don't have to be this way, you can still free yourself from him." Sasha was bored and feeling irritated, she rolled with her eyes and once again she reassured YamiYugi that her choice was at complete free-will by saying "I am at Marik's side at total free will, he didn't force me in any possible way"

YamiYugi didn't wanted to believe it, in fact, he couldn't believe it. In his opinion there was no way that there could even be one person who would want to be around this psycho. He made another attempt to win her over to the 'good side' and said "Walk over to me and I will protect you, you must know you are not alone and you don't have to be under his influence..."

Minute after minute, Sasha could feel herself becoming more angrier and angrier. At risk of losing control of her emotions, one side of her wanted nothing more than to walk towards YamiYugi and give him a beating and the other side of her wanted YamiMarik to be proud of her. To not do anything unless he would tell her to do so. As nice as completely beating up YamiYugi sounded, it didn't matched the weight of disappointment if YamiMarik would be displeased with her. She reminded herself that she was here only for YamiMarik, and not anyone else. So eventually she came down to the conclusion that it would be for the best if she just played cool and not give any fucks about what anyone would think of her or YamiMarik or her choice in standing next to him.

Unfortunately, and much to her frustration, YamiYugi kept continuing to try and talk in on her. He said "You can fight him and his evil plans, I will save you from his evilness." Upon hearing these words, Sasha snapped and all of her reasoning went overboard. She opened her mouth and started to scream and yell "WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM? SHUT THE FUCK UP! YOU'RE NOTHING, YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT MARIK. SO SHUT UP, SHUT UUUUPPP" She felt completely Aggravated and enraged, she wanted to kill him, to rip him to shreds. And she might have done so if YamiMarik hadn't unintentionally distracted her. He looked at Sasha and grinned amused. His arms were still folded.

Sasha turned her head to look at him so her attention was now being fully directed at YamiMarik. "What...'s so funny?" She asked in a slow pace as she noted that she was a bit confused. YamiMarik just stood there indifferently and said "Don't mind them." Sasha looked at him as she remained speechless for a couple of seconds, seeming to be at a loss of words. "But.. Th- They..-" She tripped over her words and resulted into stammering. "They-," YamiMarik continued with her words "Don't know, anything." He said while he looked over at YamiYugi and smirked a lofty grin.

YamiYugi looked straight back at YamiMarik with a death-serious look upon his face. "MARIK!" He exclaimed. "You will never win, NEVER!" "Oh really?" YamiMarik asked, as he still seemed to be very much amused. "Yes!" YamiYugi said. "Look around you, I have my friends, and the heart of the cards. And you, have NOBODY." "He has ME!" Sasha screamed at the top of her lungs when YamiYugi had hardly been given the chance to finish that last sentence. "And I will never choose you over Marik, never." As soon as Sasha ended her statement, confusion seemed to have caught up with YamiYugi once again. "You must fight the evil within you that he has brought over and into you" He said, and it had been meant encouraging. But in doing so the only thing YamiYugi had achieved for so far was putting fire to Sasha's hate and anger.

She hissed through her teeth as annoyance was now nothing but a mere understatement for the feeling that she currently felt. "Blah, blah, blahh, here we go again, the same old story that Marik is the evil one and that he should be disposed. . Blah, blah, blah, get some originality, geez" She mocked YamiYugi and all the while YamiMarik was still as amused and collected as when the duel had started. "But it's true." YamiYugi stated. "He represents everything that is evil, and if he should win, the entire world will be in danger." He added. "I am here to save men-kind and therefore, I need to destroy the evilness and darkness that is dominating Malik's body." He said.

"YOU HAVE A DEATH WISH? YOU WANNA DIE RIGHT NOW? I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" Sasha spat those words and threats out in and ferocity, hardly being able to control herself it required all of her inner strength to not run to the other side of the Duel Arena and throw YamiYugi off the Zeppelin. Unaware of the possible danger he found himself to be up against, YamiYugi calmly continue his lecture "Once I defeat Marik, I will free you from the evil that has now seeded within you." He said.

Sasha kept screaming and screaming and screaming at him. "DON'T YOU EVER CALL HIM EVIL AGAIN, WHEN I'M DONE WITH YOU, YOU WILL WISH YOU HAD NEVER MET ME YOU SORRY EXUSE FOR AN IGNORANT PERSON!" How dared he continue to insult her as well as YamiMarik, calling him evil and saying that he needed to be destroyed? She took great offence and did not tolerate anyone who labeled the darker side of Malik as evil. Which was why her reaction to YamiYugi was so violent and aggressive.

YamiMarik, on the other hand, seemed to view things a bit differently. He simply didn't think that anyone's insults were worthy of his time and neither did he care about anything anyone had to say about him. He decided that it was time for Sasha to let go of what couldn't be changed. He grasped in and told Sasha "Don't worry, they will learn in time that they cannot beat me." Sasha turned her attention to YamiMarik once again and nearly had the same reaction to him as before. She looked at him for a moment and apologized for her behavior. "I'm sorry." She said. "He should just NOT be allowed to talk about you like that, you deserve better.." She shared her opinion. YamiMarik smirked and replied with an observation and a question "Look at them, don't you think it is amusing how they are standing there, thinking they are going to prevail, when all they will do in the end is fall.

She looked at everyone who was standing on the other side of the Duel Arena. One by one, her eyes gliding over them. It was apparent to YamiMarik that she doubted. "Ummm.." She murmured as she gave some thought to what YamiMarik had said. "A.. Little bit?" She said eventually, followed by "Somewhere, somewhat, I guess, yeah..." She still doubted. "Why don't you just laugh it off?" YamiMarik asked. He didn't understand why she took it to heart so badly and let what was said affect her this way. "Because, they.. They.. They..." She repeatedly stammered as she frowned. "They, what?" YamiMarik asked, seemingly curious about what the big deal could be. "They... Hate you.." She said in an almost whispering tone of voice. Clearly shocked and struck down by their opinion they had of him. Her eyes saddened and her head aimed at the ground.

"So?" YamiMarik asked, obviously unaffected, not minding all the hate everyone beared against him. "I don't want them to." She loudly protested. "And it's against the law too, you know." She added. YamiMarik snickered, "Well.." He said nonchalantly "We can't change what they find." He said. "It doesn't matter anyway because in the end they'll be the one's rotting away in the shadows. But until then," He added furthermore "I'll certainly have my fun with erasing their minds and tearing them apart." A smile appeared on her sad face. She had mixed emotions and tried to keep them all under control. Eventually she took a couple of small breaths. "Well, as long as you'll have your fun.." She slowly said, trying to keep up with her chain of thoughts. "Oh, I will." YamiMarik ensured her. "I definitely will, so do me a favor and stop worrying." He said. "I will." She promised him.

"Good." He said. "Now look at them." He said as he gestured at the gang on the other side of the Duel Arena while he took a few steps closer to Sasha. He pretended to whisper something evil in her ear and be a bad influence. Sasha looked over at them, especially at YamiYugi, who on his turn had immediately noticed that the demon had come closer to the girl. "Marik!" He exclaimed loudly. "Leave the poor girl alone, haven't you done enough already?"

Then, suddenly, YamiMarik bursted out in laughing. Leaving YamiYugi with nothing but yet another confused look upon his face. Sasha smiled at YamiMarik's enjoyment as she believed she begun to understand what YamiMarik meant. Then she pretended to be in a very bad condition and that YamiMarik had caused her nothing but misery and agony while she too, looked over at YamiYugi. "See..." YamiYugi started, still confused as fuck, "..This is why I don't understand why won't you come stand with us?" He said. This only triggered another random outburst of laughter of YamiMarik and Sasha together that was related to absolutely nothing in particular, though it would have seemed it was directed to YamiYugi's comment. "What is so,.. Funny?" YamiYugi attempted to ask, but again, mindless laughter was the only given response and this continued throughout the entire duel until it was finished and Ishizu had lost.

Completely devastated, she collapsed to the ground. While most people went inside to rest up and eat something, Tea was left behind, worried for Ishizu, instead of going inside as well she checked up on her. YamiMarik and Sasha were still having the chuckles. Apart from the three of us (actually 4 if you count Ishizu too) YamiYugi was the last person to leave the Duel Arena. He looked at YamiMarik and Sasha one more time with the most confused look she had ever seen before stepping into the elevator and heading downstairs, joining his other friends.  
Sasha felt completely satisfied and pleased.

Yugi, Joey, Tea, Ryou, Mai, Ishizu, Serenity, Odion, Tristan, Duke, Mokuba and perhaps even Seto Kaiba may be all on YamiYugi's side.  
But Sasha.  
Sasha was not.  
Sasha chose YamiMarik's side instead.

* * *

**A/N: I hope if anyone chose to read my fanfiction that they enjoyed it. If you did, reviews are encouraged and thanks in advance to anyone who might leave a comment X3 This was naturally intended as an one-shot, but who knows, I might continue.**

**I apologize if there are any language mistakes, I'm Dutch, not English and I haven't followed any schooling at all. I do have an automatic corrector when I make a mistake so there should be no misspelled words. If you find any, though, feel free to let me know =)**

**I also apologize for any OOC-ness. I find YamiMarik an incredibly difficult and complicated character to write. And I'm no good with canon-characters.**


End file.
